Infamous Return
by Risingthunder45
Summary: 18 long years has passed ever since the defeat of Salem has took place, thanks to Ruby Rose, the three Immortals who were transported there and her close friends, including the help of Cinder Fall who has been forgiven by Ruby due to her nature, thus living happily with Drago Dragonheart and Ruby...unaware of the danger ahead *Drago, Topaz, and Drako are owned by Drago Dragonheart.
1. Chapter 1

**[Drago's, Ruby's, and Cinder's house]**

18 full years have passed after Salem was defeat. Families have grew, bonds grew stronger over the years. Today was a very special day for three specific individuals, for they will celebrate their forever long partnership.

Drago Dragonheart, remnants strongest defender was currently flying around the house he built for his new family, tying up ribbons and other decorations for an important event today. His hair grew a little bit longer, which was spiked up in the front as it laid flat in the back. He had the same armor as he always wore, but he wore a long purple cape that went down to his waist, having a black trim. He was currently tying a red and blue ribbon as he looked up.

"We're back!" a young woman's voice came as he responded with a smirk. Who he was looking at were two of his mates: Ruby Rose and Cinder fall, who were currently carrying a lot of groceries for the meal.

Ruby grew a bit more taller, but still considered short to most of her friends. Ruby was wearing a black leather outfit as it still resemble her old outfits. She had a few laces combining the piece as it showed a bit of cleavage. She wore a skirt, with thin black pants, followed by her same old shoes. However, her hood was black, followed with a blue trim around the edges. Her hood was down as she had a ponytail, which went down to her mid back. Right now she was currently carrying a bundle of groceries in each hand, honestly looking a bit too much for her to carry.

Cinder was to her left behind her as she still looked the same from before, but she decided to grow her hair again from when she first arrived at Beacon. Her dress orange lines on it as she still had her mask on her left eye. She was currently carrying a medium sized box, which was including dinnerware. Drago landed a few feet away from them as he had his hands on his hips.

"Need help there Ruby?" Drago asked with an arched eyebrow and chuckle.

"N-no, don't worry I got it." Ruby said shaking her head. Cinder rolled her eyes with a smile as she looked passed Drago.

"Garnet!" Cinder called out.

"Yeah!?" said a deep, but slightly high tone from the distance.

"Be a dear and help your mother with the groceries please?"

"Coming!" within the time period in came a teen reptile faunus. Standing at 6'7" had a pale tan complexion on his skin, having silver slitted eyes, reassembling much like a dragon. He had dark brown spiky hair, having a dark red trim. Like his father, he wore armor like him, but it was more of a grayish color and not as bulky. Around his neck was a familiar hood that was owned by Ruby in her younger years, but the bottom of the hood was tattered, showing its old war torn quality. He had a weapon strapped to his back as it was a small, yet expendable scythe, with the size of an assault rifle on his back. He smiled as he walked over to Ruby.

"Geez mom, trying to carry more than you can chew?" He said with a small chuckle.

"Well, having only two of us get food and dinnerware, having to carry all the food seemed reasonable enough." She said, smiling up at him, who was only an inch taller than her. Garnet smiled as he helped Ruby out by grabbing most of the heavy ones for her, to which she was grateful. Cinder smiled herself as she looked to the side.

"Hey uh...you need help, mother?" a deep, baritone sounded next to her after the sound of wings flapping was heard behind her. Cinder looked behind her to see her son, Smaug, who was also a reptile faunas with a darker skin tone. He stood to a height of 7'8, and wore a dark red and darker orange armor that had a rough scaly design with small spikes on his gauntlets, boots and shoulders. On his back were a pair of dragon like wings that were a dark fire red color. His hair was a brighter red color that's spiky on the top with a braid that reached just a little past his shoulders. Like his father, he has more of a stoic glare as he looked at his mother with his reddish orange eyes.

"That'd be lovely hun, I got this one but there is about two more not far from here. Mind getting those?" she asked kindly, adjusting the box already in her hands. Smaug nodded before he spread his wings again and flew to the other boxes. Ruby and Garnet smiled at one another as they walked together with the food as Drago patted his shoulder his own smile as he walked passed. Drago looked over to the sound of water and ice being formed as he looked to the side to see the Schnees making ice sculptures.

Weiss Schnee, head of the Schnee company was currently making a sculpture of Ruby's logo. She was wearing a white combat like dress as it showed her bare shoulders,but had sleeves that went to her wrists, her blue earrings still present as she had long straight pure white hair that went down to her waist. She was a very attractive woman as she was in her middle aged state. Neptune, her loved one, came in with two buckets of water as he set them down, wiping a little bit of sweat, indicating he had been doing this for a bit.

He wore what he use to wear when he was still on school, but had more of a formal look as it was a whitish blue color. His hair remained the same as he had his orange goggles over his head, but he was also growing a small beard that was blue. He was getting more muscular as well. as he gave a loving smile towards Weiss. She smiled back as she looked to her right, to see her daughter, Aqua Schnee, focusing on making an ice sculpture of Drago's insignia of a Dragon.

She stood around the same height as Weiss during her time in Beacon, had a dark skin tone with sapphire blue eyes and white hair tied up in a ponytail. She wore an elegant light blue dress as she wore sapphire earrings. She wore blue high heels as her weapon was currently in her hand, using it like she was drawing the sculpture. She finally finished it as she gave a proud smile at her work. She looked at her parents as Neptune gave a thumbs up, Weiss giving a lady like golf clap with a sweet smile and her eyes closed. Aqua smiled back with a nod as she looked over her ice sculpture.

"Yo!" a rather energetic voice was heard as the Schnee family looked to the side to see Weiss's old friends Blake and Sun.

Blake still had her white jacket, but it was a bit shorter now for slight appeal. Under it she wore a kimono like outfit that had a black and dark blue color design with the White Fang's symbol on the front. Currently she was carrying a dish she made, which was, as to be expected, was a sushi dish. Sun was next to her as he was carrying a banana cheesecake for desserts.

He wore what he always wore, but he had the white fang symbol on the back of his shirt, his hair a bit longer, and is currently growing a mustache.

"Glad you two could make it." Weiss said in a smooth and slightly deeper tone.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world." Blake said back with a nod, her voice was slightly deeper and more elegant.

"Though Naz was being dumbfounded by directions." Sun joked his voice still sounding the same. Neptune furrowed an eyebrow with a chuckle.

"You let him lead this time?" He asked, clearly having a teasing tone.

"Took a left when we were suppose to head. Right, then we had to b line it here." Sun said nodding.

"I mean it wasn't my best hour." A deep energetic voice said as he walked next to Sun, seeming laid back.

This was Nazrat, the son of Blake and Sun. He stood as tall as his father. He wore a brown polo shirt, but had all the buttons open, letting a little bit of his chest out he wore black jeans as he had a metal chain wrapped around his waist as it dangled a little bit on the right. He had black messy hair like his father, and a black tail wrapped around his waist like a belt as he wore black sneakers. "But hey, we still got here right."

"Yes, but next time just listen to me when I give directions." Blake said, smirking a little bit at her son.

"Whatever you say, ma'am." Nazrat said nodding. He then looked at Aqua as he waved at Aqua. "Sup Ice Water."

"...Ugh." Aqua said with an annoyed look on her face. "Hello monkey." She greeted in a lightly smooth and snooty tone.

Sun leaned in next to Blake. "No matter the generation, attitudes are still the same it seems." Blake chuckled in response as she saw their son interact with Weiss's daughter. She then looked at Weiss.

"Do you know where we put the dishes at?" She asked.

"Rodriguez and Ren are currently cooking, just leave it on the table in there and you should be set." Weiss answered with a gesture to the table next to the ice sculptures. They nodded as they did so, setting hers to the main dishes, Sun putting the cake on the deserts side.

It pans to Ruby and Garnet walking in the house with the groceries.

"I wasn't able to ask: how was your final day as a first year in Beacon?" Ruby asked, looking at him.

"Oh, you know...fun?" Garnet said shrugging.

"Heh. All you gotta say, Garny?" Ruby chuckled, saying her little nickname for him.

"Yup, nothing really interesting happened." Garnet answered shaking his head.

"Well I mean, I know I had my fun on my teams fourth year after we went back to finish up. Just sat around all day?"

"You can say that I guess."

"Come on~... you could've done something fun with your friends or brother, right?"

"Mom…" Garnet chuckled with a furrowed eyebrow. "You know Smaug doesn't like social events, or socializing on that matter, trying to get him to hang out with the others is like trying to get aunt Nora off pancakes forever."

"I mean, he is very social with you."

"That's because he has known me since childhood. We've played together, bonded together. He is comfortable with me. Heck, he is social with you too."

"I guess he is more of with the family than making friends...sounds like your father." Ruby said with a grin towards Garnet.

"They're almost alike in every category, although Smaug is a bit more, _destructive_." Garnet said with a small nod.

"Reminds me of the times he destroyed most of his baby toys, even incinerated a few."

"What about me?"

"Hun, you were a sweetheart as a child." they made it to the main living room as there was three people already sitting on the couch.

"Oh, sis! Your back." Yang said in a slightly more raspy tone, but still had her joyful and high pitched tone. Her hair was just as long as Ravens. She wore a brown leather jacket as it was buttoned on the bottom, showing her cleavage quite well. Her metal arm still looked the same, but had more of an advancement. She wore black jeans and boots as she had an orange scarf around her neck.

"Hey sis." Ruby nodded

"Hey Aunt Yang." Garnet greeted with a smile. "How you doing?"

"Well we just got done putting decorations all over the house, kind of just lounging in here now." Yang replied. Oscar stood up as he had his cane in his hand. He walked over and placed an arm around Yang.

"It took a bit due to how many decorations you keep in your basement." He said in a _much_ deeper and matured tone. He wore a black dress shirt and blue jeans, wearing casual brown shoes. He had glasses over his eyes that looked a lot like the old headmaster Ozpin's as they rest easy on his nose. He wore black combat gloves as he pulled Yang closer, to which she allowed.

"Yeah well, you can't blame me for being the decorative spouse." Ruby joked.

"No we cannot." Yang said chuckling. Garnet rolled his eyes at his mother as he sees his close cousin walk towards him.

"What's up, bro?" He greeted in a small explosive and aggressive tone. This was the son of Oscar and Yang, Vulture Pine. He had a light tan complexion in his skin, followed with crimson red eyes. He had dark yellow unkempt short hair like his father. He wore a black hoodie that had yellow trims going down the sleeves as he had a symbol of a yellow dragon on the left side of the jacket. He wore the same type of pattern for his sweatpants as well, but it was meshed in with the color black as it had yellow spirals on the side.

"Hi Vulture." Garnet greeted back with a nod.

"Kinda gets boring in here after your done with whatever you were doing, eh?" He said with his hands behind head smirking at him.

"Well I wouldn't say boring…"

"Dude. This seems like a retirement home when nothing is happening."

"Come on now, Vulture." Oscar said with a shake of his head, having a smile and furrowed eyebrow.

"No offense, Auntie Rose." Vulture said with a wide smile showing his teeth as he chuckled a little bit.

"None taken Vulture." Ruby said chuckling herself.

"You need any help with that, or ya good." Yang asked, gesturing to the groceries in her hands.

"No your fine, I got this big handsome guy here." Ruby said, nudging Garnets arm.

"Mom…" said person said looking away embarrassed a bit. Yang chuckled as she patted her sisters shoulder as she walked over to Vulture and put him in a playful headlock, making him yelp in surprise.

"A retirement home, huh?" she asked, giving him a noogie.

"You know that's true!" He said trying to get out of the headlock. Garnet and Ruby just smiled as they walked to the kitchen. Ruby walked into the wide kitchen as it showed Ren and Rodriguez preparing dishes. Rodriguez noticed them when they placed the food on the table.

"Ah, appreciate it, Senorita Rose. Been waiting on the roast. Everything was ready." Rodriguez said with a chuckle. Rodriguez had a different colored Mariachi outfit defined from his black one, which was pure white. Otherwise he looked the same, minus the mustache he use to have before he decided to shave it.

"As much as I wanted to sprint here to go faster, I had too much weight." Ruby shrugged with a lighthearted joke. "But anyways, where does Ren want with the chicken?"

"I'll take it over here, Ruby." a deep raspy voice said from across the area. The rose reaper nodded as she grabbed the chicken and placed it next to Ren, who was currently stirring soup in a pot. He looked over with a nod. His hair reached to his mid back as he he still had a pink streak in his hair. He grew a mustache and goatee. He wore more of a traditional garb his family always wore, followed by black pants with a black trim, thus having black combat shoes.

"How's the cooking going, Uncle Ren?" Garnet asked.

"Aside from keeping my wife from trying to eat the whole thing, going well." Ren replied with a smirk.

"That's good." Garnet said chuckling. "Where is Aunt Nora and Ragnar anyways?"

"Nora is outside, and knowing Ragnar, he went to find Smaug again." Ren answered with a shrug.

"Again? He seems to have a habit of trying to fight strong fighters."

"Sounds very familiar with a woman I know." Garnet smirked at the comment as he looked at Ruby. Said mother laughed a bit before they all jumped when they heard Smaug somewhere outside roaring.

"Your done!" He shouted as someone else made a small shout themselves, followed by the sound of someone being thrown to the ground outside.

"Seem Ragnar found him, and is losing." Ren said with his normal tone, not that much surprised. Ruby pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Ragnar drives me crazy sometimes...but still a loveable kid." She said with a small sigh. She then looked at Garnet. "Lets go diffuse the situation before it gets out of hand." Garnet nodded as it panned to outside, Smaug was currently growling at someone below him. Ruby and Garnet went around the corner as Smaug continued to keep his iron grip on the figure below him, who was grunting vigorously.

"Let go, damn it!" a deep explosive tone demanded as he grunted.

"I am going to break your legs." Smaug hissed, not noticing Ruby running over as Garnet was right behind her.

"Smaug, honey, stop this." Ruby said in a calming tone as Smaug looked at her get in front of her as he breathed in slight anger. "Let's just calm down…"

"Sorry mom, but _no one_ leaves unscratched if they challenge _me._ " Smaug replied as he tightened his grip on the fighter below him.

"I know it's a challenge but...does it _really_ have to be during a time like this?" she asked. Smaug didn't lost his glare as he looked between Ruby, and Ragnar beneath him. Finally, after a long growl he got off of him, but not before placing a boot on him and pushing him into the ground.

"Remember this Viking, I am Fire, I am…" He then removed his boot off of him and kicked him to his side. "Death." With that being said, Smaug gave a small growl before he turned and left, popping his neck. Ruby sighed as she watched him leave, scratching her head. She turned back around as Garnet and her helped up Ragnar as he stood on his feet. He was about to walk forward before Garnet stopped him.

"Come on man, not at a time like this." Garnet said with a shake of his head, his hand on his chest.

"Aw come on, I'm a Valkyrie! We welcome challenges like this!" Ragnar said raising his arms up in a small pose. He was a tall individual, almost as tall as Drago himself. He had red hair as it was tied up into a braided ponytail like a viking. He even wore a viking style helmet that covered the top part of his face, the mask part looking like that of a skull carved from metal that showed his pink eyes. He wore red and pink metallic and stone armor over his tan skin. It covered only his chest and lower abdomen. He had dark pink gauntlets made from stone and metal along with a pair of red magma boots that reached up to knees.

"I know, but uh...it's kind of a big event for my parents...maybe next time when we aren't celebrating their anniversary?" Garnet suggested.

"...OK, since its because of that, and for you." Ragnar said nodding. Garnet smiled at him as he patted his chest.

"Yo Rubes!" a feminine deep tone said from across the area, Ruby looking over her shoulder. This was Nora Valkyrie as she form matured a bit over the years. She had longer hair that had the hairstyle of lightning as it went to her mid back. She was wearing her armored white shirt that had a the heart in the middle, showing a little bit of her cleavage as she wore pink cutless gloves. She wore pink sweatpants as the white trim on the sides looked like the shape of a lightning bolt as she wore white and pink sneakers. She was currently peeking from the side of the house. "I saw Smaug storm off, him and my boy fight again?"

"More like dominated." Garnet said looking at Ragnar who rubbed the back of his head with a grumble.

"Hey kid, don't feel bad about that, you'll get him next time!...Maybe just...not right now...kiiinda got a party goin' on here." Nora said with a chuckle.

"But, didn't you wrestle with miss Yang at her last birthday party?" Ragnar said confused.

"...Well, I don't think Ruby wants to challenge me to wrestling now does she." Nora teased at Ruby.

"No thanks Nora, I'm not physically strong enough to challenge your might." Ruby said holding her hands up with a slight chuckle.

"But yeah uh...let's not do it during this. Yang is a lot more different than Ruby is, got it, bud?" Nora said, looking at her son.

"Yes mom." Ragnar said nodding. Nora then quickly looked back.

"Oh hey! Anthony and Glynda are here." she said as she stopped peeking her head out.

"Oh, wonderful!" Ruby said with a large smile.

"I wonder when Uncle Jaune and sis will come over though?" Garnet asked.

"They'll be here later, said that they'll meet up with Drako and Velvet and head here." Ruby explained.

"Oh." Garnet said nodding. Ruby smiled at him as they both started to walk to the front of the house.

"Who would've thought huh? 18 years. Seems shorter than that to me." Ruby said as she looked at the ground with a half lidded smile.

"I know, I still remember those stories you use to tell me and Smaug about your younger years." Garnet said nodding with a small smile.

"You two always enjoyed my stories when you two were only kids. I'd make a batch of cookies for all of us and then we start from there."

"Heh, although Smaug wasn't a fan of your cookies, he mostly listened to the stories, when he wasn't studying his combat books father gave him."

"Makes it more of a reason why Smaug reminds me of your father." Ruby and Garnet got a laugh out of that. She then stopped as Garnet stopped a few inches away, looking back at her slightly confused. She was looking up at the sky as the birds chirped, having a small saddened smile on her face.

"Sometimes I wish my Uncle was here to see how far we have grown." Ruby said softly. "He'd probably be overjoyed at what has happened thus far." Garnet gave a small frown as he looked at his mother. He was told about his Great Uncle Qrow by her and Aunt Yang. From what he heard about him, he was a great uncle they had in their family, and a great teacher from what Ruby said. His mother continued to look up a bit as she smiled from remembrance before looked at Garnet. "Lets go. Don't want to have Anthony and Glynda to think we are rude for not greeting them."

"Uh, yeah, sure." Garnet said nodding quickly and followed his mother to the front of the house. When they made it to where everyone else was at, Anthony was currently getting greeted by Drago, shaking his hand, patting her arm.

"How ya doin' Dragonheart?" Anthony greeted. Anthony had his black dust woven trench coat on as it was currently deactivated, thus followed by his prosthetic legs. He wore the same outfit otherwise, his stetson having a skull symbol attached to the front.

"The same as always Anthony." Drago answered with a grin. "Been awhile since we've last talked."

"Yeah well, going on trips with the family is our traditional passing time." Anthony joked.

"How was that anyways?" Drago asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Well the Trip to Atlas was alright, feels a bit weird when its the _only_ technologically advanced kingdom."

"Eh, I've seen better." Drago looked around a bit. "So where's the wife and kid?" Anthony looked back as he gave a wave, not far from them was Glynda and his son, Marcus currently carrying their dishes. Glynda gave a small wave back as his son just nodded.

Glynda looked the same, but she let her hair flow down to her shoulders, and had her sleeves rolled up above her wrist.

Marcus was a lean individual, with a tan complexion with dark yellow eyes. He wore black slacks as it had padded armor on the knees. He wore a fingerless black glove on his left hand as on the other hand he had a brown digital watch on the other. He wore a brown t-shirt that was being covered by a golden breastplate armor that had a skull symbol in the middle of it. He wore a black Red Wrap Shawl Flannel Scarf that had golden ring pattern on the edges. He wore a brown cowboy stetson, and a red bandanna that covered his nose and mouth. He had black goggles over his head as it was a device that can allow him to see at long distances, adding more zoom if he ever wanted to use his sniper rifle; which was strapped to his back. He wore black pants and black cowboy boots with spurs attached to them. He was currently carrying two dishes Anthony and Glynda made: one being as a snack which was steak n' bacon bites with sticks going through them. And one was a desert which was Mochi. They made it to where Anthony was as Marcus stood to his left, Glynda to his right.

"Well, either way, good to see you all can make it." Drago said with a nod. "What about your brother's wife and kid though."

"Winter said she'll be here in a short bit; her and Blizzard are getting a ride from Ironwood." Glynda answered for him. Drago nodded as he looked at Marcus.

"How are you doing, kid?" Drago asked.

"I am doing swell, Mr. Dragonheart." Marcus replied in a not-so high pitched slithery tone, despite being a human he can sometimes sound like a cobra if said animal could talk.

"Glad to hear." Drago nodded.

"Hey Anthony~!" Said person looked to the side to see Ruby walking over to him.

"Ah, Ms. Rose, been awhile." Anthony said, taking her hand as she extended it to shake it, to which he accepted, patting the hand he was patting.

"It's been way too long." Ruby said nodding. As they caught up with one another, Garnet walked up to Marcus.

"Hey Marcus, my main man, how you been?" Garnet said, trying to act "cool".

"Please don't speak like that." Marcus said almost immediately, showing his stern side, but then loosened up a bit. "But I've been good my "dog"." he joked.

"For shizzle?"

"For shizzle."

"Kid." Garnet turned to see his father, Drago looking at him with a half lidded, annoyed look. "Please refrain from talking like that."

"Yes father." Garnet answered back with a quick nod.

"Oh come on Drago, they are having fun." Ruby waved off, giggling a little bit.

"I refuse to let my kids...talk like that."

"Either way, Marcus buddy, go ahead and set those on the table, after that hang out with whoever." Anthony said, looking at his son with a smile.

"Yes father." Marcus said with a nod. Marcus started to walk as Garnet walked with him as Ruby and Drago watched their kid with a smile.

"He has certainly grown." Ruby commented.

"We have all grown in our own way." Anthony said with a nod.

"You can say that again." Drago nodded himself in agreement. Ruby was hearing two footsteps as she was confused for a bit until looking over, who then gave a small surprised yelp when a teen girl jumped into her arms.

"Hi Auntie Ruby!" A high pitched, female voice sounded out in a cheerful tone.

Ruby gave a small loving chuckle, embracing the surprise jump hug. "Hello to you too, Kai."

Kai Arc, the youngest of the three Arc children, had long pink pair that reached to her neck, with two fluffy butterfly attenai sticking from her head. She wore a white robe just like her mother as she nuzzled her face onto Ruby's chest. "It's good to see you again!"

"I know! It's great to see a cutie like you to show up for such an special event~." Ruby said in a babyish like tone, making Kai giggle. Ruby heard more footsteps as she went wide eyed.

'Oh no.' She though as someone else jumped on her, this time a much larger being, enough to make her lose balance and fall to the ground with Kai.

"Hi mom!" The daughter of Drago Dragonheart, Topaz said with a large smile. She didn't change that much, except for her robes gained a gold trim around them.

"Nice to see you too, Topaz!" Ruby said, slightly strained due to Topaz being around her neck, Kai still nuzzling on Ruby, her face buried into her chest.

"Come on you two, Ruby doesn't need to be crushed to death by you death huggers." A deep and yet still familiar voice was heard. It was Jaune Arc as he had short spiky hair. With a full beard and mustache connected. He wore his usual white plated armor with gold trim, but he didn't wear a hoodie anymore as he wore more of a black combat shirt. And yet still wore jeans and shoes. In front of him where two of his other kids: Lazulis and Sparrow Arc.

Lazulis was a tall individual, almost as tall as his father with darkish pale skin and light blue hair. He wore a blue tunic as he wore molded light blue chest armor over it, wearing brown leather boots that went up to his shins. His hair was combed perfectly, having a nice and easygoing smile on his face.

Sparrow was just a centimeter shorter than him, she had a darker tan complexion with brown eyes and brown hair that was styled into the form of braided pigtails. She wore black spartan armor that covered her entire torso as she had metal pads with a slight curve at the nds of them, having a gold trim. She wore metallic gloves that connected to her armor to the shoulders as she wore meal leggings and boots. Topaz got off as Kai got off as well, the young kai going back to the other three as Ruby got up. Said person smiled at Topaz as she got next to Jaune, who wrapped an arm around her waist. Ruby walked over to the three as she looked at Lazulis and Sparrow.

"It's good to see you guys too." Ruby greeted as she caressed Lazuli's cheek, her other hand trailing on Sparrows braided hair, smiling sweetly at the young ones.

"It is good to see you too Aunt Ruby." Sparrow said smiling with a small bow. Lazuli's gave a nod as Ruby moved her hands away as she looked at them.

"Well, the day is still pretty early; go see if any of the adults need any help...well, not Uncle Drago; since he still manages to get grumpy when people continually ask." Ruby giggled.

"Hey now." Drago said with a smirk and furrowed eyebrow. "I'm standing right here you know."

"You know it's true though." Jaune only chuckled as Lazuli's and Sparrow looked at him to see if it was okay if they can go help. He nodded at them as he patted Lazuli's head, his other hand rubbing Sparrow's head. They smiled at one another before they started to walk away. Jaune gave a small sad smile towards Sparrow more than anything, Ruby noticing as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She reminds us of someone doesn't she." Ruby said, watching the retreating forms of his kids having the same small sad smile as she looked at Lazulis and Sparrow meeting up with Nazrat, Aqua, Garnet and Marcus, all talking.

"Is it that obvious…" Jaune said nodding.

"Well, me and Topaz noticed right away whenever you were near her from the age of 6." Ruby replied, Jaune looking at Topaz with a small sad smile herself as she nodded. Kai was just watching with a head tilt and an oblivious expression.

"Sparrow reminds you of who?" she asked innocently, tilting her head at Jaune. Said person looked down as he chuckled and got down to her level.

"I'll...tell you later, alright little one?" he said to Kai. "How about you go run along to your siblings and friends, hm?"

"Ok!" Kai said grinning widely as she sped away to have her fun.

"Well, _she_ certainly reminds me of someone." Drago joked with a furrowed eyebrow and smile.

"Having two of them is going to get exciting." Ruby said chuckling. She then looked behind Jaune as she started to wave. Jaune and Topaz looked behind them themselves as the archer gave a wide smile.

"Hi big brother~!" Topaz sang, waving at a particular person. It panned to two adults and a child in front as it showed Drago's son; Drako Dragonheart, waving back at the two ladies. He had grown a bit of a goatee and small mustache, his armor still looking the same minus it having more armor on the chest and legs.

Velvet was right next to him as she wore more of a light brown leather armor, her hair longer that went down to her shins as she had golden earrings on each ear. She smiled at the group as she looked down at her daughter, Belle Dragonheart.

She had a pale complexion with green eyes as she had white wavy hair that's shoulder length. She wore a purple school girls suit with a red tie, followed by a brown skirt with combat leggings, wearing dress shoes. The family made it to Ruby and Drago as Topaz and Drako gave each other a high five as their greeting.

"Good to see you guys!" Ruby said, walking over to Drako, giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

"It's good to see you too." Drako said with a chuckle. She went over to Velvet and gave a hug to her for a moment, as she welcomed it. She then looked at Belle as she also hugged her.

"How's my little bunny doing?" Ruby slightly teased.

"I'm doing good Aunt Ruby." Belle said in a calm, monotone voice. She pulled back from the hug as she had her hands on her shoulders.

"Glad to hear that you are here, sweetie." She said with a smile towards the usually calm young rabbit. Said person formed a small smile at her aunt as Drako rubbed her head lovingly.

"Why don't you go find Kai, she's been wanting to see you for a while." Drako said with a smile. Belle looked at her father, before smiling and nodding at him as she calmly walked over to the group of kids.

"Those two seem inseparable, don't you think? Ruby said with a small giggle, seeing Kai jump hug Belle, who just smiled and embraced the hug calmly.

"They've been like that since kids, it's a beautiful thing to see." Velvet said in a deeper, yet soft spoken tone.

"Heh. You should've seen how great it was for Smaug and Garnet talk with one another when they were in pre teens. I have never seen Smaug that social." Drago said with crossed arms.

"It was like how you were in Beacon after you hooked up with me." Ruby said with a giggle.

"I guess so."

"Has everyone else arrived?" Velvet asked.

"Emerald and Mercury haven't made it yet, last I checked. Winter and Blizzard should be on their way." Drago nodded. As soon as he said that, a helicopter was being heard in the distance as everyone looked up to see an Atlas ship coming towards them.

"Well speak of the devil, then." Drako chuckled, seeing the airship turn sideways when it got closer, two individuals standing up as it lowered down. Winter didn't change her outfit all that much, but she had a atlas military hat on as she smiled down at the group. Her son was right next to her as he smiled himself as he had his hand grabbing onto a bar to keep himself up.

He had a Atlas military suit on with elegant gold trim buttons, a nice navy blue vest from within the pure white coat and a black tie. He was wearing white combat pants and military boots as well. He had a pale complexion on his skin as he had golden colored eyes. His hair was spiky in the front, but the rest was combed over. When the plane was near ground level, he jumped off, landing in a crouch position before standing back up. Winter got off seconds later when it fully landed.

"Hey Winter, welcome to the Dragonheart residence." Ruby said, cutely trying to be formal.

"It's good to see you too Mrs. Dragonheart." Winter said with a nod. Ruby gave a wave to Blizzard as he nodded himself.

"If you want to know, Rodriguez is currently cooking the dishes. Been at it all morning." Drago said gesturing to the house. Winter nodded as she looked at her son.

"Blizzard, if you wish, you can go visit with Marcus." she said with a smile.

"Thank you, mother." Blizzard bowed in a calm, military like tone. He gave a salute towards them as he walked towards the group of teens.

"He reminds me a lot of Ironwood." Drago commented.

"Well, I take some of the blame for that." Winter said looking away a bit.

"Heavy military conditioning?" Jaune asked with his hands on his hips. Winter coughed into her hand as she looked away with a faint blush on her face.

"Hey, no need to be blamed for anything! I think he looks great in his military...thing." Topaz assured in her usual way.

"Uniform." Winter said after clearing her throat.

"Uniform! Right." Drako and Ruby just rolled their eyes at the still innocent Topaz.

"Now we just need to wait for Emerald and Mercury and we should be set-." Ruby said until she suddenly felt hands on her shoulders.

"Someone said my name?" a slightly deep male tone said from behind, making Ruby "eep!" from the surprise. Ruby spun around to see Mercury with a playful smirk as he had his hands up. He wore the same old outfit he usually wore, having slightly younger hair as he chuckled.

"Mercury~! That isn't nice~!" Ruby giggled slightly.

"Don't care, nothing is changing this guy." Mercury said jabbing his thumb at himself. Suddenly Emerald walked over from behind him as she peeked over his shoulder, actually managing to make him jolt.

"Well, you certainly change when we are alone." Emerald said in her usual tone. She also wore the same, but her hair reached down to her mid back. Ruby giggled at Mercury from jolting as said person grumbled.

"You caught me off guard." Mercury said.

"Like you usually are." Emerald joked. She then looked at Ruby with a smile. "How are you doing, Rubes?"

"Oh I'm doing fine, and you?" Ruby asked with a grin.

"Well me and Merc just got done with...let's say alone time as Peridot went to the skatepark for "quick fun" ...apparently going to a party is not fun in her book." Emerald explained with a small chuckle.

"You know she's more into computers and junk." Mercury said shaking his head.

"Doesn't mean she doesn't goes to the skatepark in her hoverboard and headphones on."

"Fair enough." Mercury said shrugging. They then heard a small groan behind them, one that sounded of mostly annoyance.

"Ugh, where's the wifi in this place?!" A slightly high, but brash tone was then heard as they turned around. She had a dark complexion as she had dark green eyes. Her hair was dark grey with a green trim as it was a ponytail that reached to mid-back. She wore a green skaters punk t-shirt with cut blue jeans, wearing black skater shoes. She had green headphones hanging around her neck that connected to an improved scroll. She currently had a hoverboard in her arms as she was fiddling around with her scroll, getting more annoyed.

"Er, Peridot honey, you aren't getting wifi because Drago didn't install a WiFi antenna yet." Emerald answered calmly as Ruby just gave a furrowed eyebrow.

"Dang…" Peridot pouted. She then looked over to Ruby. "Sup, Aunt Ruby, how's it hangin'?"

"Uh fine Peri." Ruby said with a small chuckle at the nickname she gave her. Peridot smiled at her Aunt before looking at her phone before sighing and putting it away.

"Now what can I do?" she said.

"You can go socialize?" Mercury suggested.

"Lame."

"Heard Smaug was present."

"Cya guys! Gonna go talk with people!" then Peridot zoomed away as the adults chuckled.

"Ever since they made up after Smaug's outburst at Beacon, I think we see his vulnerable side for once." Ruby said with a smile, noticing Smaug actually smiling as Peridot waved at him, Garnet talking to the rest of his friends.

"I never expected our little kid to find an interest in a boy, you learn new things everyday." Mercury said chuckling as Peridot was showing Smaug something on her scroll, then pulled him along, with difficulty, to somewhere else, supporting a small blush as Smaug looked confused.

"Well, I guess opposites attract in a way." Jaune said smiling, watching his three kids from the distance. Kai was running with Belle, laughing as Sparrow watched with a small chuckle. Lazulis talked with Ragnar, which is usually odd, but apparently with him, he talks to him normally. Garnet was currently with his teammates from Beacon: Aqua, Nazrat, and Vulture. Team VANG. Despite Vulture's brash attitude, he did have a few good features from his father, and that was leadership. Smaug was a leader of his own team back in Beacon. His team consisted of Peridot, Ragnar, and Kai, forming team SPRK. Smaug is a little bit like Drago, he does training sessions with them, but unlike his father he doesn't try to tire his team out, so he did hang out with them when they weren't training.

Smaug...had problems with Peridot the first few weeks, which he wasn't really proud off. The first week with her he treated her more like a pest due to how she is all the time. When it went on for a bit more, he finally snapped at her, saying how she was nothing more than a cheating technician fighter who shouldn't even be here as his partner, or how much he hated her. His mood changed rather quickly as he actually put a dent in her feelings when she acted the way Smaug didn't expect at all when she shed some small tears and walked away. To make it even _worse_ for Smaug, she made something for him that showed her own feelings towards him. For the next two hours, he spent that time looking for her, to which she was hanging out by herself, sitting in the computer lab not even doing anything as she just sat on a chair in a ball formation, looking at the ground.

It was the first ever time Smaug ever apologized when he actually meant it. It took a lot of pride for him to do this, but he meant it when he apologized to her. After they made up, Smaug actually looked more happy with her presence, after getting to know her more.

"We should get back to the house. We are gonna get dinner rolling in an hour and we probably have a lot of catching up to do." Ruby suggested. Everyone nodded as they started to walk to the house, everyone chatting with one another. Somewhere in the distance, miles away from the house, an armored gauntlet came into view that was grey in color, The sound of an ominous and dangerous growl being heard.

 _ **Intro:**_

 _ **The sound of a piano was being played as it showed Ruby's top part of her scythe before it quickly changed to a more aggressive tone, followed by a guitar, panning out to show her weapon was broken in half.**_

" _ **~I was sure that there could be no;**_

 _ **No crueler fate than this hell we know." a female sang as the sound of low drums playing at a quick pace, showing Ruby glaring. Across from her, a grey metallic boot slammed onto the ground, making Ruby glare up at the individual.**_

" _ **~But now I fear our darkest day here,**_

 _ **Will catch us unaware~!" an armored individual in dark grey armor walked up to Ruby, showing so far just his chest, arms and legs.**_

" _ **~ I hear a pounding at the door and,**_

 _ **Just like a warning, it unnerves me!" she sang as she had a backup chorus faintly singing in the background. Around Ruby were her teammates, all tired with bruises on them, their weapons damaged like hers.**_

" _ **~How could we know a greater nightmare,**_

 _ **Was hanging in the air~?" It did a brief flashback of Ruby and her team getting knocked around by the grey armored being before it went back to present time, the armored being holding a serrated sword in his hand.**_

" _ **~Soaring high as one to fight the en~emy,**_

 _ **Every passing day they must be slain at any cost." it cuts to a dark area, somewhere in Vale, Ruby with difficulty stood up with her scythe, Crescent Rose, in hand as there was stab wound through her stomach , but was knocked back down by the armored individual, his boot slamming into her chest.**_

" _ **~On that day I wonder the expression in our eyes!**_

 _ **When we saw victory could be realized~!" Just as the armored individual was about to bring his sword down, he jumped back to dodge a spinning kick from Anthony Skullrox.**_

" _ **~What more can we do against**_

 _ **a demon crushing man?" Anthony did not look happy as his dust woven coat turned blue, an assault rifle pointed at the individual as Ruby was on the ground, her hand over her wound as she was succumbing to it as she had her eyes closed in pain.**_

" _ **~I worry that our reluctant hearts will bring to life,**_

 _ **The catalyst to destroy us~!" It showed Garnet looking to the right with a glare, looking down, on the left is Drago who was mirrored from Garnet, looking over his shoulder with his glare, having some worry in his expression for his son.**_

" _ **~We dedicate and sacrifice,**_

 _ **Our hearts for humanity." Smaug and his team, along with Garnet's team were sitting in the living room, all quiet from what they heard happened.**_

" _ **~All that we've lost is not in vain." Garnet was standing with Smaug and their friends, all with their weapons strapped to them. "It's all, leading to this moment!"**_

" _ **~We dedicate and sacrifice,**_

 _ **Our hearts for humanity!" Garnet and Smaug were traveling with their teams together, following the destruction left behind by the armored being.**_

" _ **~Create the fate with your own hands!**_

 _ **A day, that we'll reclaim~." Smaug and Garnet were teaming up against the armored individual before they were knocked back, Peridot coming in with her saw gauntlets but was kicked away soon after. It showed other fighters doing moves briefly before the guitar solo ended, fading into the title card: "RWBY: Infamous Return."**_

 _ **(Author's Note: I do not own this song, it strictly belongs to LeeandLie's English version of Attack on Titan: Shinzou Wo Sasageyo. As another note, this is set, as said in the summary, 18 years after Salem's defeat, a sequel to Drago Dragonheart's "Three Immortals in RWBY" fanfic (which I Co-Author with, plus he helped me out with this. So for sure, check out his story.) This is my first time creating a story on this so feel free to give out advice to improve. Hope you enjoy, and cheers!)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**[Inside Dragonheart residence]**

Everyone was currently chatting as the adults were currently sitting on the couch and talking about stuff that has happened recently. It being politics, or just funny stories from their experience. Some kids hanged around the adults, but most of them hanged out on the other side of the living room, which happened to be enough room for them to hang out as well. Peridot was tapping at her scroll for a moment before she pocketed her scroll and looked to her side and up, looking up at Smaug. He looked at her and smiled back at her. After making up, it took Smaug almost two months to actually ask Peridot on a date, which took some of his pride a bit, but it wasn't that big of a deal. Peridot scooted closer to him as he furrowed an eyebrow at her with a small smile.

"You know you can start any conversation you want right?" Peridot said with a small chuckle.

"Oh, uh…what is there to exactly...talk about?" Smaug asked.

"Uh…" Peridot said looking away for a moment before looking back. "How are you on hoverboards?" Smaug blankly stared at her for a few minutes before he asked his own question.

"What was that other picture you had before you shut your scroll off and dragged me away?" He asked with a head tilt. Peridot jolted a bit with a blush forming.

"T-that was nothing! It was just uh...personal picture?" she said, her best at making an excuse.

"I did see a hoverboard but um…I didn't see what the last picture was." Smaug said with a head tilt.

"I-It was just a new uh...trick...but its secret... _very_ secret…" Peridot said quickly, giving a nervous chuckle. In her mind she groaned. ' _WHY did I keep that picture!? I was just trying to practice my hoverboard while I waited for my clothes to get clean! Plus those girls boards and roller blades looked like nice angles…'_

"...Guess there is nothing much to talk about now?" Smaug said with a furrowed eyebrow.

"...No, nothing at all." Peridot said with a quick shake of her head, actually kinda glad he has trouble starting conversations as long as he won't look at the picture. It pans to Kai giggling as Ragnar was currently acting like a statue with his viking helmet as he exaggerated a typical viking pose. The butterfly giggled at him as she clapped her hands together.

"You look so silly in that position, Nar~!" Kai said cutely.

"It's not silly, it's heroic!" Ragnar said with a grin as he lifted his axe above his head with a loud deep chuckle.

"The posture is silly though~!"

"As a viking, you must keep a wide stance and look triumphant!"

"What else to Vikings do?" Kai asked with a head tilt. Ragnar looked at her then lifted her over his shoulder. "Eh-hehehe~! What'cha doin?"

"Well Vikings are known for their strength, so I'm demonstrating!" Ragnar said with a prideful tone. Lazulis leaned next to him with a furrowed eyebrow and small grin.

"But you are carrying the lightest person here...minus Aunt Ruby." he said in a normal, but slightly high pitch tone. Ragnar was silent for a moment before he grabbed Lazulis next and lifted him up as well, surprising him.

"Better?" Ragnar asked holding the two people up above his head.

"I mean, not exactly that heavy, dude." he replied with a rather uncomfortable look. "You uh...mind putting me down?"

"No." Ragnar said simply shaking his head. Lazulis groaned as Kai giggled at her older brother; Sparrow just watching as she chuckled.

"Well, eldest brother, you seem to be in a slight predicament, so it seems." she said in her usual kind smile. Lazulis just chuckled nervously as he smiled meekly at Sparrow. It cuts to Yang and Mercury next to each other as they were currently drinking an alcoholic beverage.

"So I just came back from a walk I was forced to go to, and their on our bed was Peridot, with a large blush on her face, reading one of my playboy magazines." Mercury said with a chuckle.

"To be fair, you leave them out in the open without a care." Yang chuckled. "But hey, I am guilty of that too when I caught my son reading my stash of raunchy novels at the age of 10." Mercury nearly laughed out loud as he shook his head. "But hey, they always got that one gene in us. You being a lady's man and me being a tease to Oscar, what can ya do?" Yang took a chug of her drink as she chuckled. It was silent for a moment as Mercury was contemplating for a moment, then looked at Yang.

"You know...I'm not gonna lie, there were days when I think about our...rather bad introduction to one another, you know, something you wish you could sort of forgive yourself for...but it gets a bit difficult once you saw for how long you've been doing it...I just honestly don't know." he said with a small shrug and a small look of regret. Yang looked at him before making a small "hmph" as she smirked.

"Well, we are here now aren't we? The past is the past; nothing you can do about that...but you can sure do a lot of things in the present." Yang said with a smile towards him. "Cinder has proven that many times."

"Yeah, I guess if she can change, then I can too." Mercury said smiling with a nod. Yang smirked as he patted his shoulder, then took another drink. Anthony was currently sitting on the couch with Glynda as he was sitting next to Drago, Ruby and Cinder; who both ladies were sitting on both sides.

"Heh. She was that scary, Cinder?" Anthony asked with a chuckle.

"She was find the first two months until the week after, her mood swings would give me whiplash, she was super aggressive and God _forbid_ if we didn't have her snacks or food." Cinder said shivering a bit. Ruby chuckled meekishly as she scratched her head.

"It doesn't sound that bad." Glynda said, amused by Cinder's attitude towards the whole situation.

"That's not the half of it, let's just say that my hips were still on fire, FIRE!" Cinder said looking at her with a widen glare. Anthony chuckled as Glynda held in a giggle Drago looked at Cinder as he was amused himself.

"That's a problem for you, Fire Goddess?" Drago said with a small smirk and arched eyebrow.

"Drago!" Cinder snapped slightly. "No human body _works_ like that, Drago!"

"Cinder-"

"There was no sleep, just _friction."_

"I wasn't complaining." Drago said rolling his eyes with a chuckle.

"Didn't really help her situation when I kicked open the door that day." Ruby said with a small giggle.

"Hehe yeah." Drago said shaking his head. "Cinder tried to hide behind the couch when Yang was over with us. You demanded for both of us, and you told Yang to stuff it after she tried to say you looked lovely _after_ she told you where Cinder was hiding."

"Traitor." Cinder said with a grumble as she folded her arms.

"You can't complain though, it was a fun night." Drago said shrugging. "Ruby was like a freaking beast in bed, and Cinder was our prey for the night." Ruby blushed a bit as she looked away.

"Drago~! Stop trying to embarrass us~!" Ruby cutely whined as she covered her eyes as she blushed heavily; Cinder blushing widely herself. Anthony and Glynda laughed a bit at their reaction.

"You wanted me to socialize, and I am aren't I?" Drago asked with a shrug. "Besides, I didn't hear you complaining that night we did it, you just kept begging for more and more."

"I was overdosed by pregnancy aggression." Ruby muttered, causing even Drago to laugh a little bit, him patting his head.

"Thirty-four years old and you still act like you were still sixteen." Drago chuckled out. "You're still the same Ruby we all love and know."

"You still need work on socializing though." Cinder joked.

"Oh come on, I'm doing just fine."

"Even with Sun earlier? Who was offering you a drink?" Ruby said with a furrowed eyebrow and smirk.

"You know how I feel about that jokester."

"He is trying to be friends with ya." Anthony said.

"We are...in a way…"

"...Still mad about that banana peel?"

Drago growled at the memory as Ruby just patted his arm.

"You'll' forgive him eventually." she assured.

"What about Cinder? She had any whiplash's herself?" Glynda asked.

"Eh, nothing I couldn't handle." Drago said quickly after calming down. "All I had to do was fuck her senseless." Anthony snorted at the response as he shook his head, Glynda having an amused blushing look.

"You sure know how to be blunt about things and then act like it was normal conversation, dude." Anthony joked as he chuckled.

"When am I _never_ blunt, I don't have to hide anything." Drago said shrugging. "FYI, Cinder can be _really_ needy when pregnant, far more than Ruby."

"...That I won't deny." Cinder admitted with a shrug. It pans to Rodriguez walking out of the kitchen as he gave a small tired sigh, rubbing his eyes.

"You alright there, Rod?" Anthony asked, looking at him.

"Yeah, just a bit tired." Rodriguez answered with a sigh. "Been cooking since six in the morning, I think a small break should be fine." he looked to his left to see his wife, Winter, walk up to him and gave him a small kiss on the lips, him doing the same as he smiled at her. "Good to see you off work every once in a while."

"Atlas specialists get their own breaks...this one I asked Ironwood to make an exception." she replied with a grin.

"What's Blizzard doing?"

"He's with Marcus. They both seem to always have the indication to practice a little bit on combination attacks."

"Figures." Glynda said with an eyeroll. "Those two love their combo attacks."

"Well, if you have someone that sets up attacks mixed with someone who tends to have the opponent dancing in their hands, it makes a powerful one." Anthony shrugged. "Not to mention, those two were inseparable ever since they were born."

"Just like you and Rodriguez, right?" Winter said with an arched eyebrow.

"Yeah. He was more curious than me though, I just watched him do stupid kid things when we were younger."

"Like what?" Winter asked interested, Rodriguez making hand gestures to Anthony to say "no."

Anthony gave a mischievous smirk. "Tried to go down a chimney because he wanted to "experience the job of Santa Claus.'" Rodriguez facepalmed as he sighed, Winter snickering at that information.

"I was young and curious at the time." Rodriguez muttered under his breath.

"It got better when Mother came out of the house and went 'Hey Anthony, the chimney is making some weird sounds, you know what it is?' 'Nope.'" the people around him laughed as Rodriguez rolled his eyes.

It cuts to Garnet and his teammates as Vulture was currently talking about a memory at Beacon.

"I didn't find it that funny, Kai made Ragnar literally tear off our dorm door with his bare hands." Garnet said shaking his head.

"I mean, it was funny on the aftermath. Aqua decided to flirt right then and there." Nazrat joked, gesturing at said person.

"Shut up." Said girl said with a glare. "I-I was just...slightly impressed."

"You flirt with everyone though. Hell, moment you saw Garnet you were all over him." Vulture chuckled, Garnet slightly blushing at the memory of his first time meeting Aqua.

"I was just complimenting him!" Aqua said crossing her arms. Her teammates chuckled at her response as she pouted with a small growl.

"Well, not to mention after Aqua flirted with him, Ragnar just lifted her up on his shoulder and said he was gonna do this "the Viking way" Naz was just dying from the expression Aqua gave when she blushed." Vulture laughed out, Nazrat holding in his laughter.

"Oho man, i've never seen a girls face go that red that fast." Nazrat said chuckling. Aqua gave a more embarrassed look, Garnet patting her shoulder.

"Hey, it's all in good fun. No need to take it personally." Garnet assured with his own chuckle.

"Yeah, kinda like you with conflicted personalities from Uncle Drago, and Aunt Ruby. You are either very passive, or excited." Nazrat commented.

"I know, can't help it though."

"Hey Naz, don't get me started on you bud. I saw what ya did that day before prom." Vulture pointed, Aqua now chuckling because she was there too.

"Before we talk about me, let me just throw that right back at ya. Because uh...the day Headmaster Crypt caught you with those raunchy magazine's...oh boy!"

"Hey even I need stress relief time to time, and Aqua is always such a tease!" Aqua didn't even hide it as she did a small bow and smirk. "Seriously, I wanted to tap that the moment she started to flirt on the first week!" Garnet and Nazrat just recoiled from laughter at the casualness, Garnet more of a loud "PFFFF" as he rested his hands on his knees.

Aqua gave a mischievous look as she walked up next to Vulture. "You know if you wanted to, you could've just asked."

"Aqua I fucking swear." Vulture said with a knowing glare, making her laugh as Nazrat and Garnet laughed harder. "One of these days, you're gonna regret teasing me."

"Sure. Just not today, big man." she replied with a grin. What got their attention was suddenly a red portal opening, catching everyone's attention. A few seconds past as Raven Branwen and Taiyang walked in with smiles on their face. Yang immediately set down her drink and walked over to her, giving her a welcoming hug.

"Glad to see you could make it." Yang said, Raven accepting the hug.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Tai said chuckling.

"That's a ditto for me." Raven said herself. These two sure had their hair getting more grey, but it doesn't mean they looked great. Raven looked over to see her grandson walking up to them as Yang went to hug her father.

"Hey Grandmother." Vulture said not in his usual brash tone as he went to hug her. Raven smiled as she kneeled down and hugged him back.

"How's the young dragon doing?" she asked, pulling back from the hug as she had her hands resting on his shoulders.

"Well aside from my own teammate teasing me to death and working out, I'm good." he said with a small proud look. Raven rolled her eyes as she pinched his cheek.

"Your a cute kid." she commented.

"I'm not cute, I'm a scavenger." Vulture said with a look of slight annoyance. Taiyang walked over with a furrowed eyebrow.

"Like the time you "scavenged" ladies underwear?" He joked.

"It was a joke! A harmless joke!" Vulture said looking away with a small faint blush. "It...was also a nice scavenge…"

"Cause it was the young Schnee's?" Raven asked with an arched eyebrow.

"...Maybe…" Raven shook her head in amusement at her grandson. She got up and looked to her side, her eyes widening a bit as she felt arms wrap around her waist as she looked down at Ruby hugging her.

"It's a pleasure for you to be here, Aunt Raven!" Ruby said rather excitedly. Raven chuckled as she hugged back, a hand rubbing Ruby's head.

"It's good to see you too silver eyes." Raven said smiling. Ruby giggled at the name given to her as they pulled back from the hug.

"I guess you had time after all? I thought you and dad were still out on vacation." Yang said with an arched eyebrow.

"Well, I heard the future tribe leader Vulture was going to be here, and decided to see him."

"Well he is doing fine as of now...his teen hormones continue to kick in when Aquas around."

"Mom…" Vulture said with an embarrassed blush. "Don't mention that around grandma."

"Heh, alright kiddo." Ruby giggled herself as Ren peeked out his head. "Everything okay, Ren?"

"Yes, it's just we have ran out of corn and gravy."

Ruby snapped her fingers. "That's what I forgot!" she then looked at her friends. "I'll be back!" she then quickly left the area. Anthony and Drago watched her leave and a minute has passed, Anthony looking at the table to see her wallet was still there.

"Looks like she forgot that she needs lien to buy things." Anthony joked standing up and grabbing it.

"Better get it to her quickly, she moves fast." Drago said chuckling.

"Yeah yeah, I know." with that Anthony picked up his hat at the end table, putting it on his head and started to walk out the door. When he did, he noticed small explosions to his right as it showed Marcus and Blizzard doing their combo attacks.

"Woohoo! Bliz! The more we do these, the better we are gettin' at it!" Marcus said with a proud tone as he chuckled.

"That we can agree on cousin." Blizzard said with a nod. Both cousins fist bumped as Anthony walked over to them.

"I guess Aunt Rose sped past you guys?" Anthony asked.

"That is correct, Uncle Anthony." Blizzard said nodding. "Just exactly two minutes and forty-three seconds ago."

Anthony chuckled. "That woman is faster than a roadrunner in the middle of the desert bein' chased by a coyote I tell ya what."

"...I'm sorry what?" Blizzard said slightly confused.

"Westernism; don't question it, mate." Marcus said, acting as if this was normal talk. Blizzard looked between him and his uncle before he sighed and gave a small shrug.

"Alright well, I'm gonna go find her quickly...she forgot her money again." Anthony said with a roll of his eyes. "Try not to break anythin' alright? Don't want Drago to go through that hour lecture of breaking his crap again."

"...your one to talk." Marcus said under his breath. Anthony just gave a shrug then started to walk away, waving them goodbye.

"Cheers kiddos." he said before his prosthetic legs turned yellow as he started run, his legs giving him a speed boost. The kids stared at the retreating cowboy, but just shrugged as they went to go hang out where the ice sculptures were.

 **[Vale, downtown]**

Ruby was seen looking around the area as she had her hands on her hips as she sighed.

"Why does the grocery store have to be far away…" she said with a small pout. "It couldn't be closer, it had to be further away." She thought for a moment until she remembered something. Not that far from her is an alleyway, which cuts the time it takes her to get to the grocery store if she decided to take that route. She smirked, knowing the route would have her come home early. She looked at her watch briefly before she walked down the sidewalk. Unaware to her though, she didn't notice a shadow following behind her, hiding in the crowd.

 **[Dragonheart residence]**

Back at the household, things were looking normal, if you ignore the arm wrestling contest between Smaug and Ragnar. It was at a major stalemate as their friends cheered on the two brutes. As this was happening, Jaune was talking with Topaz, Blake, Sun, Yang and Oscar.

"So we decided to take Ruby and Drago out to a bar because Ruby just turned 21, so we figured to let her try out the mature area. "Jaune explained as everyone was listening. "We get our drinks, and considering Ruby has _never_ drank before, it made sense she would already get tipsy with about 2 to 3 drinks. And here's Topaz, with her first ever drink, looks at her mother being tipsy with only three drinks in front of her and goes "Pff, lightweight." drinks one round and she is gone just like that." Jaune ended with a snap of his fingers to indicate how fast Topaz got drunk. The adults laughed as Topaz just looked more confused.

"I saw a bunch of wiggly lines in the air, was that normal?" She asked with a head tilt.

"Hun, that means you were tipsy like Ruby." Blake answered her with a grin and giggle.

"The best part about it; Topaz started to flirt with me as Ruby did the same to Drago. And I'll tell you...it was honestly the first time I heard _either_ of them be so explicit with their flirting in my entire life." Jaune laughed.

"Topaz flirting, I would've paid to see that." Yang said chuckling.

"Indeed. Rather interesting to see myself." Oscar said chuckling himself. They looked over as they heard a fist slam to the table.

"I win again moron." Smaug said pinning Ragnar's arm to the table.

"Hey! There is still more left in me! You are only one step away from losing!" Ragnar said with pride and optimism.

"What the fuck are you talking about, this was your _fourth_ loss." Smaug said with a deadpan glare.

"I STILL HAVE MORE IN ME!" Smaug growled in annoyance as he reaches under the table and pulled out a small frying pan, then casually slammed it on Ragnar's head. He recoiled from it...then just laughed. "HA! Gotta do more than do that to stop me!" he stated, hitting his head with his fist.

"Bro, you do know that never really works on Ragnar, right?" Garnet said with his hands on his hips.

"Yes, but he honestly deserves it." Smaug said simply as he reached under the table again and pulled out a large metal hammer and slammed it on Ragnar's head again. Ragnar just stared then just laughed again.

"I don't think that is healthy." Aqua said, looking at the fact Ragnar is taking this rather well.

"Maybe, but I like doing it." Smaug said shrugging. Peridot slid in as she was currently munching on barbecue chips.

"To be fair ***crunch*** Smaugy boy can take any hit like that too, so I guess he has a playmate when it comes to wanting to hit something." she joked as her mouth was a bit muffled due to the chips.

"Peri, be quiet." Smaug said with an eye roll as he took a barbecue chip from her bag.

"K."

"So what is Marcus and Blizzard doing?" Kai asked Belle, who was currently drinking iced tea as she held it with both hands.

"Currently, practicing their combo attacks." Belle asked in a monotone voice. Kai was about to reply, but heard an explosion outside and the sound of a "YEE-HAW!" in the background. "That must be them."

"I just hope they don't break those ice sculptures." Aqua said with crossed arms. "Me and mother worked hard on them, and I do not wish to redo it due to their recklessness."

"We can always repair them ourselves, simply ice dust isn't that hard." Belle said shrugging.

"Yes, but it takes _art_ , something a Schnee can do perfectly." Nazrat leaned in with a teasing smirk.

"You sure you aren't like your mother when she was your age?" he asked. Aqua shrugged with a "hmph." It pans to Jaune leaning on the wall as Cinder was not that far from him as she was silent near him, a small worried and conflicted look on her face.

"...So, great party, right?" She said a bit awkwardly.

Jaune took a small drink as he gave a small nod. "I would say so, yeah…" he sounded rather distant as he didn't give eye contact.

"How's...how's life been doing you then?"

"Well...I'm getting my doctors training underway...about a few more weeks." He glanced at her as she was fidgeting the fingers a little bit, tapping on her glass. "I uh...have to go do something. I'll see you around Cinder." He then walked off quickly as Cinder silently sighed to herself.

'This is not going to be easy at all now…' She thought as she stared down at her drink in her glass. Drago was watching as he sighed himself. This isn't something Jaune can let go so easily, and he can understand why. Jaune has still not forgiven Cinder for what she did to Pyrrha all those years ago. After the defeat of Salem, despite Cinder helping take her down, Cinder was slowly changing herself...and it was quite clear she didn't know how to apologize to such a sore subject. Ruby has tried to help her with this, but Cinder told her that she would try and do this on her own. Speaking of Ruby, she has been gone for a bit hasn't she? Granted the store isn't that close to their slightly isolated home, but it would usually take her shorter time.

 **[Vale]**

Ruby was seen walking from within the crowd, waving at some people that waved at her. After defeating Salem, people knew her as basically an icon after learning how much of a threat Salem was. Sure it can be bothersome when they would try to crowd her at first, but that detered as the years passed by, so they now waved at her like any other person. She finally made it to the alley way as she b lined it in that direction, going in casually. It is usually dark alleyway, if she had to be honest, but she wasn't exactly that scared of it. She was only halfway in when she stopped suddenly...the area felt colder as she squinted slightly in suspicion. It was quiet for a bit until she widened her eyes, quickly taking out her scythe as she blocked an overhead sword swing. Due to how dark it was slightly, it was kind of hard to see her attacker, but she knew that he was tall. She slid back when he pushed her back, her scythe in a defensive position.

"Who are you and what do you want." Ruby demanded, glaring at the silhouette.

"Hmph, I'm sure you know who I am, my brother must've told you about me." The individual said in a deep yet normal voice, twirling his sword in his hand. "For what I want, I need to lure him out, and your are my means to do that."

"Brother….wait...You're….?" she went wide eyes in shock. "Your Draco…?"

"Guilty." The now named Draco said shrugging. "And you must be my brothers mate, to be honest, I never expected him to gain a new one...not after what I did to his first one." He said the last part with a chuckle. Ruby remembered Drago telling her about his first mate, Emerald. "If I had to guess, he still holds that fear of losing you like his wife before him, and I'm here to make that small nightmare, come into reality." Ruby widened her eyes again...clearly seeing where he was going with this.

"...you aren't going anywhere near my family...I won't allow it!" she declared with a hardened glare, twirling her scythe. The individual only chuckled as his body came to view, presenting himself from the dim light. He almost looked exactly like his twin brother Drago, but he was slightly skinnier, but equally tall. He had the same kind of armor, but more spikes and less bulky. He had darker colored scales, slightly small wings and darker colored crimson eyes.

"You know, that's what he said as well, before that wretched wife of his took a fatal blow for him, foolish bitch in my opinion." Draco said showing his sword, it almost resembled Drago's, but it was serrated and had more of a curve to it.

"How can you be so heartless!?"

"Heartless, Affection, Dedication. Why does it matter what anyone is. All I want is to prove a point." Draco said shaking his head. "To show I am the strongest amongst my dead race, and Drago, is my way to prove that, by killing him through combat!" he then pointed his sword at Ruby. "And I'll do anything to bring him out...starting…" he then leaned in as he gave a growl, Ruby widening her eyes as her pupils shook.

" _ **With You…"**_


End file.
